Sunshine On You
by Furene Anderson
Summary: [REPUBLISHED] Seandainya saja bisa, Ying ingin dilahirkan kembali menjadi seorang bangsawan. Atau seburuk-buruknya seorang Cinderella yang bisa bahagia selamanya dalam pernikahan beda kasta. (WARNING : For T /M)


Halilintar sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sekalipun jendela kamarnya sudah tidak lagi disapa matahari pagi.

Rumah yang ditempatinya sama sekali jauh dari kata megah. Satu kamar, satu ruang tengah, satu dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan, dan satu kamar mandi. Tidak ada interior sekelas bangsawan, seperti dinding _ala_ Victoria atau meja kayu yang diukir dengan corak-corak klasik dan di-vérnis sedemikian rupa. Tetapi, sekali lagi Halilintar tidak keberatan.

Saat wanita di depannya melirik, Halilintar merasa bahwa mata biru yang cerah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan keindahan langit yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditemuinya di Storéin.

Jari-jari mungil tanpa cat kuku itu lihai dalam menarik simpul _cravat_ di kerah kemeja Halilintar. Membelit satu pita dengan pita yang lain, membentuk _central_ segitiga. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk, hingga lipatan pada _cravat_ hitam itu, terlihat sempurna.

Wanita itu punya sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan Halilintar sadar bahwa ia tergila-gila. Caranya berpakaian mungkin tidak se- _glamour_ Cinderella di pesta dansa. Hanya gaun santai biasa. Dan hanya dengan rambut hitam halus yang menjuntai ke bahu itu, Halilintar mampu dibuat terpana.

"Selesai!" Sang wanita akhirnya bersorak. Senyumnya cantik dan menawan. Wajah itu merona ketika Halilintar membalas dengan senyum yang juga tidak kalah menawan.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Halilintar membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi.

"Sentuhan terakhir." Mantel diambil dari pengait besi yang ada di pintu kayu bercat cokelat. Halilintar mengangkat kedua tangan. Dan mantel hitam itu kini melekat sempurna di tubuh Halilintar.

"Entah kenapa aku selalu suka saat kau memakai setelan ini." Namanya Ying. Halilintar berharap nama itu akan bersanding dengan namanya dalam catatan arsip negara. "Daripada terlihat seperti pandai besi, kau jauh lebih terlihat seperti pangeran. Aku tidak bisa naik ke permukaan sepertimu. Makannya, aku harap tidak ada wanita yang jatuh cinta padamu selain aku."

Kata 'pangeran' itu mengganggunya. Tapi Halilintar tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa janji. Sulit membuat wanita di permukaan untuk tidak jatuh cinta begitu melihatku." Halilintar dibuat gemas begitu Ying mulai memberengut. "Tapi punya satu Ying saja sudah membuatku setengah gila. Aku tidak berminat membuat diriku semakin gila dengan adanya Ying yang lain."

"Dasar menyebalkan." satu cubitan mendarat di lengan Halilintar. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau aku sedang mengandung Ying junior kita."

"Yakin? Jangan terlalu berharap. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia adalah Halilintar?"

Mereka kemudian bertukar tatap. Saling menantang, yang kemudian berganti dalam ledakan tawa.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang malam. Mungkin larut. Aku tidak bisa makan malam di rumah, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku. Mau dibawakan apa?"

Selama satu bulan Ying menjabat sebagai istri Halilintar, sesulit apapun, pria itu selalu menawarkan permintaan. Tiga hari yang lalu, Halilintar datang membawa bunga matahari. Sehari kemudian bunga itu terpaksa layu lantaran kekurangan cahaya alami matahari.

"Mungkin sebuah benang wol baru. Well, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang hangat untukmu dan anak kita."

"Sudah kuduga." Halilintar menghela napas pelan. "Mau warna apa? Biru? Kuning?"

"Merah saja. Kesukaanmu." Ying tersenyum.

Mengangguk. Halilintar mengambil satu langkah mendekat.

Ying tersipu. Tangan besar Halilintar mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. Lembut dan terasa begitu nyaman.

"Kau dan dia harus makan. Jangan mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana kalau aku sedang tidak dirumah. Mengerti?"

Ying membalasnya dengan anggukan. Detik berikutnya, Halilintar sudah mencuri ciuman bibirnya.

"Jaga dirimu."

"Ya, kau juga hati-hati." Kepala Halilintar diusap. "Aku mendoakanmu."

Ying membiarkannya berlalu. Senyuman manisnya pudar begitu sosok Halilintar menghilang di balik pintu.

" _Maafkan aku Hali, maaf..."_

Wanita itu teringat kalimat yang tertulis di kertas perkamen yang ia terima pagi ini.

 _ **Teruntuk Mrs. Ying.**_

 _ **Pangeran Taufan dari Kerajaan Aalt mengundang Anda dalam pembicaraan hal yang penting. Dimohon bersiap. Prajurit Kerajaan akan menjemput Anda tak lama setelah suami Anda pergi bekerja.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sunshine on You © Furene Anderson**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **27!Halilintar X Ying**_

 _ **AU! UndergroundDistrict. Romance. Hurt Comfort. IMPLISIT ADULT CONTENT. For T++/M**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini._

 _._

 _._

 _If you don't feel enough with this Fanfiction, better if you stop read it, and push the back button then search the other story which you like the most of._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now Playing : Roy Kim – It' be Good**_

 _ **.**_

Storéin. Distrik bawah tanah yang terletak di pusat kota Alto. Sisa-sisa dari bagian imigrasi yang ditinggalkan. Tempat dimana orang-orang miskin hidup dalam konspirasi pedagang, yang bahkan mereka harus menguras isi dompet hanya untuk merasakan hangatnya matahari dan menakjubkannya bulan.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Tidak banyak berubah, masih suram seperti tiga tahun lalu. Masih banyak sampah-sampah berkeliaran. Lihat, betapa muaknya aku dengan pria yang memasang tampang sok preman di ujung sana. Kerajaan benar-benar berniat menyingkirkan Storéin dari bagian Alto."

Ying tidak membalas jawaban apapun. Tudung jubah warna hijaunya direndahkan hingga menutupi sebagian wajah. Fang di sampingnya berjalan dengan langkah tegas. Seragam prajurit berwarna abu-abu — dengan simbol harimau di punggung — membuat tubuh tinggi itu terlihat gagah. Pistol diletakkan di sisi kiri pinggang. Siapa pun yang melihat mata tajam violet itu, pasti gentar.

Fang. Penduduk distrik Storéin yang berhasil lolos dalam pelatihan militer Alto. _Badge_ merah yang berada di lengan kiri menandakan bahwa pria itu bertugas melindungi raja dan petinggi-petingginya.

"Oh iya, tentang keputusanmu itu, apa kau sudah memikirkannya benar-benar?" Tanya Fang. Segerombolan anak kecil yang berlarian berbinar begitu Fang dan Ying melangkah melewati mereka. "Maksudku, Pangeran Halilintar suamimu — yah, meskipun pernikahan kalian tidak sah. Dan sekarang kau sedang mengandung anaknya. Apa kau benar-benar memikirkannya? Asal kau tahu saja, Raja Aalt bukan tipikal manusia yang luluh. Dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar Pangeran Halilintar kembali ke istana."

Sejauh yang Ying ingat, Halilintar adalah suami yang baik. Pria itu tidak jarang mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, dan Ying tahu bahwa Halilintar benar-benar mengucapkannya dari dalam hati. Hanya saja, Ying tidak pernah mengira kalau Halilintar adalah pria dengan rahasia. Dan rahasia itu terbongkar saat dirinya menemukan sebuah bandul akik, bertuliskan nama Halilintar 'Aalt' di bawah lipatan pakaian Halilintar sewaktu Ying berniat merombak kamar mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi." Ying akhirnya berucap. Wajahnya serius dengan sorot mata yang tegas. "Memikirkannya hanya akan membuat diriku semakin tidak rela melepasnya. Jujur saja, ini berat. Sangat berat. Bayangan masa depan membuatku ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anakku hidup dibawah tekanan kerajaan yang menyebutnya sebagai aib negara. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Fang."

Mereka sampai di ujung tangga. Dua orang berpakaian lusuh memasang wajah seram. Yang satu, mengapit rokok di ujung bibir, sedangkan satu lagi memasang seringai mesum saat tahu bahwa wanita bertudung di hadapannya adalah Ying.

Fang melirik tajam. Fang dan Ying dipersilahkan naik tangga tanpa dipungut pajak.

"Meskipun artinya kau akan memisahkan anak itu dari ayahnya?"

Cahaya matahari menyambutnya saat mereka tiba di permukaan. Ying menunduk, melihat kedua kakinya menginjak garis batas gelap dan terang. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian formal mereka. Ada yang menjajakan kue keliling, ada yang saling adu mulut, dan darah Ying berdesir saat melihat sekumpulan anak-anak berlarian sambil bermain lempar tangkap bola.

"Aku lebih baik berpisah dari Halilintar ketimbang aku harus melihat anakku hidup dengan tudingan yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab. Sekalipun Halilintar bisa melindungi kami, tapi tidak dengan psikologis seseorang, Fang. Aku sudah banyak belajar tentang menjadi ibu yang baik. Dan aku tidak ingin anakku tertekan mental di usia kanak-kanaknya."

Tidak akan ada yang meragukan bahwa kereta kencana yang terparkir di hadapan Ying dan Fang adalah milik kerajaan. Keretanya didesain dengan warna emas dan dekorasi Triton —yaitu Dewa Mitologi Yunani berekor ikan duyung—, dengan panjang sekitar tujuh meter dan memerlukan delapan kuda untuk menariknya.

Seorang pria yang berdiri di sisi pintu kereta, tersenyum ramah.

"Pangeran Taufan di dalam." Fang menunjuk kereta dengan dagu. "Ayo masuk. Aku akan menemanimu berbicara dengannya. Aku harap kepalamu saat ini sedang tidak panas."

Langkah Ying canggung saat dirinya mengikuti Fang dari belakang. Saat jarak mereka dan kereta hanya tinggal satu meter, Fang berbalik. Mata violetnya menatap datar wajah Ying yang separuhnya tertutup tudung.

"Pangeran Taufan adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Tidak perlu canggung ataupun tidak percaya diri. Rileks saja. Dia berbakat membuat orang lain nyaman."

.

.

.

Saat ini, mimpi Halilintar hanya satu.

Hidup bersama Ying dan anak mereka di permukaan. Menjadi rakyat jelata dan pergi kemana pun yang mereka suka, tanpa ada beban yang menggelayuti pundak.

"Apa?! Kenapa harganya naik lagi?! Belum saja satu bulan lalu harga kentang naik, dan sekarang sudah naik lagi?! Kau ini mau sewa kapal pesiar ya?!"

Halilintar yang sibuk memilih bunga yang dijual di pinggir jalan, melirik. Oktaf suara itu sengguh menarik perhatian. Pria yang mejual sayur di sebelah jajaran bunga hanya membungkuk dengan kedua telapak tangan terkatup. Guratan wajah cemas terlihat jelas di kulitnya yang masih muda. Orang-orang yang lewat langsung melirik ingin tahu.

"Maaf _Madam_ , tapi ini kebijakan kerajaan. Kami hanya pedagang dan kami tidak punya hak menentang keputusan Raja."

Kerajaan. Halilintar selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu skeptis. Ia sudah berlatih untuk menjaga sikap agar tidak menimbulkan keributan apa pun keadannya.

"Kerajaan lagi, kerajaan lagi. Mereka benar-benar seenaknya. Apa mereka tidak berpikir kalau rakyat kecil seperti kita susah mencari uang?! Mereka bilang ingin meyejahterakan rakyat, ingin membuat rakyat maju. _Well_ , mereka memang memperbaiki ifrastuktur di Alto. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa menaikkan harga pangan semau mereka!"

"Ini Tuan. Sebuket bunga mawar merah seperti yang Anda minta. Semoga istri Anda menyukainya."

Halilintar mengganti buket bunga itu dengan beberapa keping koin. "Terima kasih."

"Kalau saja suamiku punya banyak uang, aku pasti sudah lama pergi dari Alto dan pindah di negara dengan sistem pemerintahan yang lebih baik. Sistem monarki mutlak sudah terlalu kolot kalau diterapkan di zaman ini. Mereka hanya akan membunuh rakyat secara pelan pelan!"

Buket bunga dalam genggaman Halilintar, diremas kencang. Dijadikan sasaran pelampiasan.

Halilintar berjalan menjauh. Suara _madam_ itu masih begitu jelas terdengar. Rahang Halilintar mengeras. Rasa bersalah itu memang tidak pernah padam sekalipun Halilintar berusaha membakarnya menjadi abu.

" _Bukankah menjadi Raja seharusnya mendengar keluh kesah rakyat, Ayah? Aku rasa rakyat belum tentu bisa menerima keputusan sepihak Raja, meskipun Raja adalah yang paling berkuasa."_

" _Tidak, Nak. Raja adalah gelar yang paling tinggi. Mereka tidak akan menentangmu karena kau selalu benar. Mereka akan mengikutimu karena kau adalah yang paling pintar dan cerdas dari mereka semua. Kau berkuasa. Dan itu sudah hukum alam. Dua puluh empat tahun lagi, saat kau berumur tiga puluh tahun, kau akan menggantikanku menjadi Raja. Belajarlah banyak hal sampai saat itu tiba. Ayah mengandalkanmu, Halilintar."_

Menjadi Raja yang egois dan hanya membebani rakyat. Tidak. Halilintar sama sekali tidak mau. Untuk apa menjadi yang paling tinggi, jika pada akhirnya ia dijahanamkan dari belakang? Untuk apa menjadi berkuasa, jika yang ada rakyat hanya akan semakin takut dan tertekan?

Ayahnya sudah dibutakan kekuasaan. Dan Halilintar menolak terjerembab dalam lubang yang sama. Tudingan, cacian, serta sumpah serapah rakyat terhadap keluarganya, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Halilintar membuka mata.

Monarki mutlak memang harus dihentikan.

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Halilintar begitu keras kepala tidak mau pulang, kau benar-benar wanita yang menarik. Tenang saja, tidak usah tegang begitu. Santai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum Halilintar sampai ke rumah kalian."

Meski Taufan duduk di hadapannya sambil tertawa, namun bukan berarti Ying bisa meredakan kegugupannya begitu saja.

Mereka berada di dalam kereta kencana. Entah akan kemana, yang pasti mereka tidak akan mampir ke salah satu bar atau café di Alto. Penampilan Taufan begitu mencolok dengan pakaian kerajaan yang sangat pas melekat di tubunya. Orang-orang itu tentu tidak akan bersikap biasa jika seandainya Taufan berada di dekat mereka seraya terus mengulas senyumnya yang menawan.

Taufan duduk di hadapan Ying. Tangannya memutar-mutar gulungan perkamen —yang Ying rasa, perkamen itu berisi pasal undang-undang. Fang di samping Ying. bersikap biasa, bertampang serius. Barangkali tampang itu tidak akan bertahan jika saja di dekat mereka terdapat donat. Makanan yang Fang sebut sebagai makanan terenak se-alam semesta.

" _Well,_ Ying. langsung saja, aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu lagi." Gulungan perkamen di tangan Taufan dibuka. Diletakkan persis di depan wajah sang pangeran. Ying mati-matian menahan degupan jantung yang tidak mau berhenti gelisah. Ying selalu meyukai kebenaran. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan konsep menegakkan kebenaran dengan merelekan kebahagiannya sendiri. Rasanya tidak adil.

Taufan mengambil napas. Tatapannya lurus menghujam dada Ying. "Jujur saja, aku tahu saat ini kau sedang mengalami dilema berat. Surat yang kau kirimkan seminggu yang lalu sudah membuktikan kalau kau tahu betul dengan bahaya yang mengancammu."

Ying memilih diam meski hatinya sudah gelisah begitu hebat.

"Dalam pasal tiga Undang-Undang Kerajaan Aalt disebutkan bahwa seorang pewaris kerajaan tidak boleh menikahi seseorang yang bukan keturunan bangsawan. Di pasal delapan juga tertulis bahwa ada larangan yang membatasi warga permukaan tanah menikah dengan warga dari distrik bawah tanah, tanpa izin tertulis dari Raja Aalt. Barangsiapa yang melanggar, maka akan dikenai sanksi berupa hukuman penjara dan denda dengan nominal besar."

Roda kereta kencana menggores aspal dengan laju. Perkamen kembali digulung, kemudian diletakkan di saku. Mata Fang dan Taufan mengawasi. Ying tidak memberikan respon apapun selain mata yang memandang kosong.

Ying teringat dengan dongeng-dongeng klasik yang selalu diceritakan ibunya saat ia masih kecil. Cinderella dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya. Snow white yang mendapatkan ciuman pangeran, kemudian menikah. Aurora yang dibangunkan seorang pangeran, kemudian mereka bahagia selamanya. Rapunzel yang diselamatkan pageran dari kutukan Gothel, lalu mereka menikah dan bahagia selamanya.

 _Tapi kenapa aku dengan Halilintar tidak bisa? Masalah kami justru dimulai setelah kami berumah tangga. Jika Tuhan mempersatukan kami hanya untuk berpisah, lihat betapa Tidak adilnya Dia._

"Ying, aku tahu keadaanmu." Taufan mencoba simpati. "Tentu sangat sulit melepaskan seseorang yang kau cintai, bukan? Tapi kau juga harus mengerti keadaannya. Monarki yang dibangun ayahku terlalu mutlak dan tidak bisa diberontak. Peraturan ditegakkan ketat. Satu pelanggar yang diloloskan bisa memicu pelanggar yang lain. Kau harus memikirkannya masak-masak, Ying. Aku bukannya menentang hubungan kalian. Sungguh, aku malah senang pada akhirnya Halilintar menemukan tempat untuknya pulang. Tapi, bagaimana pun dia kakakku, Ying. aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya."

Dalam duduknya, Fang terdiam. Mengamati wajah sahabat masa kecilnya yang terlihat begitu memaksa.

Tangan Ying saling mengait. Saling meremas. Ia keberatan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ying keberatan dengan keputusan yang diambilnya sendiri.

"Selama ini Halilintar selalu menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dariku." Teringat masa lalu, Ying bercerita tanpa menatap mata kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya dalam kereta. Pandangannya lurus. Kosong.

"Dia datang padaku sebagai pria biasa. Saat dia mengajakku ke dalam hubungan yang serius, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku merasa kami adalah pasangan paling serasi di dunia, sekalipun kami sama-sama berasal dari rakyat jelata. Aku tidak peduli apa statusnya, tapi aku mencintai Halilintar dengan seluruh napasku."

Mata Fang beradu pandang dengan safir milik Taufan. Mereka mendengarkan Ying penuh maklum, tanpa ada niatan menginterupsi. Karena mereka sendiri masih tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Tapi, mengetahui identitas aslinya membuatku berpikir. Dunia kami sangat berbeda. Seperti air dan minyak yang tidak akan direstui penyatuannya karena beda kasta. Aku memaksa tahu diri. Mempertahankan Halilintar hanya akan menambah beban hidupnya. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku akan baik-baik saja. Meski begitu, lebih baik melepasnya daripada membuatnya bertahan pada cinta yang akan membuatnya menderita lebih jauh."

Sejauh yang Fang ingat, Ying adalah wanita dengan kepribadian seperti matahari pagi. Penuh semangat dan selalu bisa membawa aura postif terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Barangkali hal itulah yang membuat Halilintar jatuh cinta pada Ying.

Tapi, sungguh nanar. Fang melihat wajah sahabatnya seakan melihat manusia hidup dengan jiwanya yang mati.

"Ying, kau tidak perlu buru-buru." Taufan akhirnya membuka suara. Cerita cinta Ying sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyentuh hatinya. "Kau masih bisa membicarakannya dengan Halilintar kalau kau ingin. Kau masih bisa memikirkannya matang-matang. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak akan meminta Halilintar kembali kalau saja Ayah tidak mempermasalahkannya. "

Dalam laju kereta kencana, Ying bertekat tidak akan menyesali keputusannya sesakit apa pun nantinya.

"Tidak, Pangeran Taufan." Suaranya tegas. Tidak ingin dibantah. "Keputusanku sudah bulat. Berpisah dengan Halilintar adalah jalan terbaik. Kalau bisa, besok aku ingin Halilintar dijemput. Aku tidak ingin menahannya terlalu lama karena nantinya aku akan semakin tidak rela. Sekarang, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang, Pangeran? Aku ingin menyambut suamiku dan memberinya pelukan terkahir sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah."

.

.

.

Malam-malam di Storéin selalu berjalan sama. Halilintar terjaga ketika merasa kasur yang ditidurinya bergerak-gerak.

Ying terbaring memunggungi Halilintar. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya tidak pecah. Pembicaraannya dengan Taufan tadi siang masih sangat terbayang. Ying tidak ingin menyesal, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menarik kembali keputusannya.

Halilintar selalu di sampingnya. Suaminya itu selalu memeluknya saat malam tiba. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta, dan membuat malamnya yang dingin terasa hangat. Ying tidak sanggup. Ying tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Halilintar. Perpisahan adalah keputusan yang terbaik, namun juga sangat menyiksa.

Ying terisak.

"Kau belum tidur, Ying?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Tidak ingin menangis. Tetapi, suara Halilintar entah kenapa membuat hatinya lebih sensitif.

"Ying, ada apa?"

Tubuh Ying dibalik. Halilintar berpindah ke atas Ying. Mata rubi itu menyala dalam cahaya samar. Ditatapnya Ying lekat-lekat. Penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian. Air mata Ying jatuh, Halilintar mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Terisak lagi. Pertahanan emosinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Seberapa jauh ia mencoba tegar, wajah Halilintar selalu bisa melumpuhkannya.

"Hali ..." _bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa aku berahan hidup tanpamu?_

Ying menegang saat Halilintar membawanya dalam ciuman yang lembut. Ciuman yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan berada di awang-awang. Mereka percaya, ciuman selalu bisa membuat mereka tenang. Dan selama ini mereka sudah menerapkannya dalam hubungan.

Perlahan, Ying memejamkan mata. Menaruh jemarinya ke belakang leher Halilintar, meremas rambut hitam yang halus. Dan tautan bibir mereka berubah menjadi sengit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak menjawab, Ying kembali membawa Halilintar dalam kegiatan yang tertunda. Jemari Ying turun ke punggung, mencakar daging punggung yang berlapis kaus, kemudian turun lagi hingga jemarinya menyusup masuk, meraba kulit.

Halilintar mengartikan gerakan itu sebagai kode. Menempatkan kedua lututnya menumpu pada ranjang, Halilintar melepas kaus kemudian dilemparkannya sembarang. Mata rubi itu kembali menatap safir yang berada di bawahnya. Ying terkejut saat napasnya kembali tercuri. Halilintar menunggu. Saat bibir Ying terbuka, lidah Halilintar menyusup dan membelit lidahnya dalam tarian.

Ying mengizinkan Halilintar bergerak mendominasi. Ia tidak akan bisa menolak. Sentuhan, ciuman, dan segala perhatian dari Halilintar adalah alasan mengapa Ying tidak bisa menemukan tempat lain untuk pulang.

Ciuman Halilintar turun ke lehernya, Ying mengerang tertahan.

Diremasnya seprei dengan sebelah tangan. Halilintar selalu bisa membuat Ying terbakar dalam setiap sentuhan. Ia diperlakukan secara terhormat. Halilintar seperti tidak ingin jika Ying sampai terluka saat bersamanya.

Gaun tidurnya disibak. Tangan Halilintar meraba bagian dalam pahanya. Ying menangis.

"Cukup Ying." Halilintar berhenti. Nada frustasi itu sama sekali tidak ditutupi. Suaminya bangkit, kemudian mengambil kembali kausnya yang terlantar di lantai. "Ayo bangun dan kita selesaikan masalah ini."

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" Cangkir berisi teh yang mengepul diletakkan di atas meja. Halilintar menarik kursi di hadapannya. "Biasanya kau akan menceritakan masalah yang kau alami, meski itu masalah kecil. Tapi, sekarang ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku bekerja?"

Setiap kali teringat kejadian tadi siang, hati Ying selalu sakit. Sesak yang bergumul di dadanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terluka. Ying menyadari, berpura-pura melepas seseorang yang dicintai ternyata lebih sulit ketimbang menyusup ke tangga untuk menerobos permukaan.

Cangkir teh di atas meja diraih. Ying menyesap sedikit dalam satu tarikan. Berharap semoga rasa hangat yang berasal dari teh bisa meredakan hatinya yang perlahan mulai membeku.

"Sayang, aku bicara padamu."

Tangan Halilintar menyentuh. Ying tidak pernah mengingkari betapa hebat suaminya dalam menunjukkan kasih sayang. Meski terlihat dingin, Halilintar adalah sosok yang paling hangat di hidupnya.

Mata Ying berair,"Hali ... " _Mungkin aku memang telah bersalah, sayang. Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun. Tapi percayalah, jangan pernah percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku ini._ " ...kalau aku bilang ... aku telah berkhianat. Apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

Tercenung. Halilintar menatap istrinya lamat-lamat. Ying selalu suka bercanda. Wanita itu punya kejahilan yang hampir setara dengan Taufan. Air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Ying telah menjelaskan bahwa apa yang Ying katakan tidak termasuk ke dalam bahan guyonan. Namun, Halilintar menolak. Barangkali Ying hanya sedang datang bulan, dan perasaannya menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Berkhianat? Seperti mencuri diam-diam roti cokelat milikkudi dalam lemari? Tidak apa-apa, Ying. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Apa yang menjadi milikku, semuanya adalah milikmu." Halilintar memberi jeda. Mata safir itu tidak berani menatapnya. "Lagipula, kalau anakku juga menginginkannya, aku tidak mungkin marah, kan?"

"Aku ... aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Saat ini Halilintar ingin sekali melarikan diri. Kebenaran adalah satu hal yang ingin ia tegakkan. Apa yang terlihat dalam sorot mata itu sudah jelas. Halilintar mengenal istrinya sebagaimana ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada kebohongan. Tapi entah mengapa, firasat Halilintar mengatakan kalau apa yang ingin disampaikan Ying bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Hali," Ying melepaskan tangannya dari Halilintar. "Seharusnya kau tidak memaafkan aku. Aku telah berkhianat di belakangmu. Aku tidak mematuhi permintaanmu yang menyuruhku untuk berada di dalam rumah." Ying terisak. Hatinya hancur mengatakan kebohongan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukannya. "Halilintar, Maaf. aku telah..." _Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku_. "Aku telah ... berselingkuh."

Detik jam di dinding terdengar begitu nyaring. Sunyi menerobos masuk dari ventilasi. Halilintar tidak merespon apapun. Tatapan matanya datar dengan sirat penolakan.

Halilintar, bisu.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Ying sudah melihat banyak hal menakutkan. Tapi Halilintar tanpa suara tegasnya adalah hal yang paling menakutkan.

Jemari Ying turun ke atas paha. Fabrik gaun tidur dicengkram kuat. Ini demi kebaikan mereka semua. Ying harus bisa.

"Ying," suara Halilintar mengalun datar. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membuat lelucon saat _mood_ -mu sedang jelek."

Demi apapun. Halilintar yang berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri adalah satu dari sekian hal yang paling membuat Ying tersiksa.

Tapi, kali ini Ying harus membuat keputusan. "Aku benar-benar sedang tidak bercanda, Hali. Aku bertemu dengan pria lain di belakangmu."

Halilintar tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Yang jelas pria itu tahu istrinya berbohong. Mata safir itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ying barusan adalah sebuah kebohongan yang tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka sudah terikat. Saling berbagi pelukan di kala malam. Tatapan mata Ying sudah Halilintar hapal di luar kepala. Halilintar bukannya menolak percaya, tapi Ying adalah wanita yang mencintainya dan setia.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Kalau kau mau berbohong padaku, setidaknya kau harus bisa lebih pintar sedikit, sayang."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya? Kau pikir aku sesetia itu padamu?" Berdiri, Ying melangkah menuju jendela yang tertutup. Membelakangi Halilintar. mencoba untuk berpura-pura tegar, sekalipun keinginan untuk memeluk Halilintar masih begitu sangat kuat.

"Jangan naif. Aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku wanita biasa, Hali. Hanya karena aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan pria lain saat kau tidak ada begitu aku membutuhkanmu. Kalau boleh jujur—" Napas Ying tercekat. Lelehan air mata meluncur lurus, melewati hidung, kemudian membasahi lantai. "—aku merasa seharusnya kita tidak menikah."

Ying terkejut saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Dadanya seperti dihujam pisau saat lehernya dikecup. Alih-alih marah, sikap Halilintar malah membuat Ying semalin sulit melepasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." Napas lembut Halilintar sangat terasa memburu lehernya. Tubuh Ying semakin dipeluk erat. Halilintar tidak mengizinkan dirinya menjauh. Ying hanya berharap tubuhnya bertahan untuk tidak terhanyut dalam sentuhan Halilintar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Ying. Tapi yang aku tahu aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan percaya jika itu hanya berasal dari kata-katamu. Bukannya aku tidak percaya, hanya saja aku terlalu mengenalmu. Kau bukanlah wanita yang seperti itu, aku tahu."

Entah sebesar apa hati nurani yang harus Ying punya untuk memiliki Halilintar sepenuhnya. Bagaimana Ying bisa tega menodai kepercayaan yang Halilintar punya?

Halilintar tidak memberikan sentuhan yang berlebih. Ia hanya menenggelamkan wajah di leher istrinya. Memeluknya erat. Ying dibiarkan terisak dalam diam.

Satu bulan mereka menikah. Hampir satu bulan, janin itu tumbuh dalam perut istrinya. Halilintar tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ying, meski wanita itu yang meminta. Ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya hidup hanya dengan ibunya.

Ayahnya adalah raja dengan keegoisan yang tinggi. Halilintar menolak menjadi seperti ayahnya lantaran membuat rakyat sengsara.

 _Tapi tidak bisakah aku egois sekali-sekali, Ying. Tidak bisakah aku keras kepala untuk berada di sisimu? Mungkin sekarang kau hanya bosan padaku. Tapi, ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa kau juga sama tersiksanya sepertiku. aku tidak tahu apa, tapi kau seperti menyembunyikan yang lain. Kau adalah wanita dengan akting terburuk yang pernah kutemui. Daripada disebut air mata penyesalan, air mata itu lebih cocok disebut ketidakrelaan. Akui saja, kau bukannya ingin menyakitiku, tapi kau ingin supaya aku tidak terluka, kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu Halilintar kembali berhasil membuat pertahanan dirinya runtuh.

" _Sepertinya kau lelah. Lebih baik kita tidur dan menganggap malam ini tidak pernah ada, oke?Perasaanku sama sekali tidak berubah sebelum aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Ying"_

Ying yang terlambat tidur, justru bangun lebih awal.

Sepanjang hari kemarin, ia hanya berharap punya kekuatan mengendalikan waktu. Ying ingin membunuh waktu. Ying ingin mehahan esok hari datang. Ying ingin menahan Halilintar di sisinya lebih lama. Kalau bisa, Ying ingin mengehntikan waktu selamanya.

Sayangnya, waktu datang secepat yang ia duga. Memupuskan harapan Ying dan mengubahnya menjadi keputusasaan. Selamanya, Ying tidak akan pernah lupa seberapa berharga Halilintar untuk dirinya.

Halilintar sedang membaca di ruang tamu. Ying baru saja ingin memanggilnya untuk sarapan, saat pintu kayu Ying diketuk.

Napas Ying, untuk sesaat berhenti.

Halilintar terkejut, namun wajahnya tidak berubah banyak saat tahu siapa yang bertamu.

"Kau?" Halilintar mencoba tetap tenang. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa yang dilakukan seorang pangeran sepertimu di tempat sampah seperti ini?"

Taufan datang menepati janjinya. Pria itu berdiri dengan jubah khas bangsawan yang sangat mencolok. Di belakangnya berdiri beberapa prajurit. Penjagaan kalau saja Taufan diserang secara tiba-tiba.

Ying tidak berani keluar. Ia mengintip dari pintu dapur.

Pertanyaan Halilintar hanya dibalas dengan sunggingan senyum menawan. Taufan sama sekali tidak tersinggung sekalipun Halilintar mengatakan kalimat itu dengan bahasa yang jauh dari bangsawan.

"Kau sendiri? apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Pangeran Aalt?"

Mendengus. "Pergilah. Aku dan istriku sedang menikmati waktu liburan kami. Kalau kau punya sopan santun, seharusnya kau tahu kami sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Dan sepertinya kalian salah alamat. Aku sama sekali bukan Pangeran. Aku seorang pandai besi."

Pintu yang akan tertutup ditahan dengan sebelah tangan. Halilintar mendelik tajam. Mematikan.

"Aku disini karena mendapat perintah dari Raja untuk menjemput Pangeran Halilintar Aalt yang telah hilang."

"Berisik. Sudah kubilang kalian salah alamat." Tangan Halilintar mengepal. Tatapannya menusuk pada pria dengan baju Pangeran. "Rumahku disini. Bilang pada Raja aku menolak pulang. Aku tidak mau kembali ke Royal Aalt sampai ayah mau mendengarkan rakyat dan mengganti sistem pemerintahannya. Sekarang kuulangi, pergi dari rumahku!"

"Jadi ..." Halilintar menegang. Suara itu pelan, tapi napasnya mampu dibuat berhenti. Dia berbalik. Mata safir itu menatapnya terluka. "...kau benar-benar Pangeran?"

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Ayah. Kau dan Istrimu akan dibebaskan jika kau bersedia kembali Royal Aalt. _Well,_ dengan catatan tertentu sih, mengingat Undang Undang kita ditegakkan secara ketat. Dan untuk menjawab peraturan yang berlaku, Ayah memberi usul. Dia tidak akan mengganggu pernikahan kalian, tapi kau dan Ying harus hidup terpisah."

Rahang Halilintar mengatup. Amarah dalam dirinya bisa saja meledak sewaktu-waktu. Peraturan Aalt adalah satu hal yang tidak ingin Halilintar dengar. Dia muak. Terlebih kedatangan Taufan dan prajurit Istana membawa pengaruh besar, memunculkan kecanggungan dan membuat hubungannya dan Ying terasa semakin rumit.

"Bagaimana?" Taufan bertanya. "Kau bisa saja bicara dulu dengan Ying kalau mau. Tentu sebagai pasangan suami istri kalian butuh pembicaraan prbadi, kan? kami akan menunggu."

Mereka duduk di meja makan. Taufan dan Halilintar saling berhadapan, dan Ying terduduk di tengah-tengah. Wanita itu tidak berani menatap suaminya. Sungguh, Ying ingin sekali kabur, tapi urung karena ini sudah menjadi keputusan finalnya.

"Jawabanku tetap sama." Tegas. Ying tidak sanggup mendengar kalimat penuh kepastian meluncur dari mulut Halilintar. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan kembali ke Royal Aalt. Tidak tanpa Ying."

Halilintar menyilang kaki. Tangannya teripat defensif. Jelas menggambarkan penolakan secara terang-terangan. "Dengar Taufan. Sekarang aku bukan lagi Pangeran Aalt yang akan menjadi penerus Royal Aalt. Aku Halilintar. Aku adalah kepala keluarga. Aku punya istri dan sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ayah. Kalau kau ingin aku kembali, maka aku harus kembali bersama Istri dan anakku."

Dalam diam, Ying tahu Taufan tidak pernah berhenti mencuri pandang padanya. Halilintar adalah pria yang keras kepala. Sudah pasti argumen Halilintar akan sulit dibantah. Halilintar tentu akan mempertahankan apa yang harus dia pertahankan.

" _Aku dan Halilintar memanglah bertolak belakang. Dia begitu kaku, dingin dan keras kepala. Hanya Gempa yang bisa membuka pikiran dan hatinya, tapi saudaraku yang satu lagi itu sedang menjalani perawatan karena penyakit tertentu. Aku tidak bisa bilang apa penyakitnya, karena itu memang rahasia kerajaan. Dan aku mohon padamu Ying. Dengan penuh kehormatan dan rendah hati, aku—Taufan Aalt— selaku Pangeran dari Royal Aalt, memintamu untuk membatuku apabila Halilintar begitu sulit dibujuk. Kau bisa, kan?"_

"Halilintar," Dua pasang mata tertuju satu titik yang sama. "Aku ingin kita bicara berdua, sekarang. Bisa?"

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri dalam kesunyian. Jika biasanya kamar dengan cahaya temaram itu diisi dengan kehangatan, kali ini hanya suhu dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh ruangan. Memunculkan kecanggungan yang asing dan sakit.

"Halilintar, apa kau ingat mimpiku?"

Tentu. Bagaimana Halilintar bisa lupa. Sebelum bertemu Ying, Halilintar tidak punya orang yang bisa dipercaya. Ia merasa sakit saat Ayahnya menamparnya waktu kecil. Tidak ada yang tahu akan rasa sakit itu. Halilintar selalu menceritakan masalahnya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi dengan Ying, Halilintar bercerita. Ying seperti tempat sejuk yang memperbolehkannya menjadi siapa pun. Saat malam tiba, mereka akan berbaring dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Mereka saling mendengarkan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Halilintar menceritakan segala tentang mimpinya, pengetahuannya, ambisinya, sekalipun ia harus menyimpan jati dirinya, karena tidak ingin Ying pergi dan terluka.

Wanita itu selalu mendengarkannya, dan Halilintar tidak pernah lupa seberapa cantik Ying saat wanita itu mulai bercerita.

Wajah tampan itu berpaling. Ying mengerti Halilintar tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin hidup bahagia dengamu dan anak kita." Ying menelan kata-katanya. Ia tersenyum satir. "Tidak peduli dimana kita berada. Aku ingin kita hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Ya, dan kita memang harus seperti itu. Tenang saja, Ying. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan membuat mimpimu terwujud. Aku jan—"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti keadaannya? Kita sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Halilintar! Kita tidak ditakdirkan bahagia bersama!"

Tangan Halilintar yang hendak menyentuh rambut Ying, berhenti di udara. Halilintar memandang Ying dengan kening berkerut.

Heran.

"Kau bicara apa?"

Yang Ying tahu, perasaannya sudah tidak terbentuk. Wanita itu menggulirkan bola mata ke atas, sebisa mungkin membuat air matanya bersembunyi lebih lama. Memaksa dirinya berjuang, sekalipun matanya sudah sangat perih.

"Akui saja Halilintar. Hubungan kita membuat semuanya menjadi rumit."

Ying berpura-pura mengabaikan tangan Halilintar yang terkepal di samping celana.

"Ying, dari semalam sikapmu sangat aneh. Jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya—"

"Ya." Dalam hatinya Ying sangat ingin lari, tapi ia memaksa dirinya menatap. _Maafkan aku Halilintar, sungguh maafkan aku..._ "Halilintar, aku merasa sebaiknya kita berpisah saja."

Halilintar terdiam cukup lama. Ying bisa melihat betapa suaminya sedang mengalami pergolakan hati yang begitu hebat. Mata berwana merah yang selalu menyiratkan betapa kuat dirinya, kini hanya memandang kosong dengan ekpresi tipis menyedihkan ketika Ying seakan mengatakan Halilintar sama sekali tidak berharga.

Untuk beberapa detik, tidak ada yang saling bicara. Mereka saling menukar tatapan datar dengan makna serupa. Tidak rela kalau mereka saling kehilangan.

Mata Halilintar terpejam. Kemudian meledak dalam tawa keras yang sarat dengan kefrustasian yang begitu kental. Halilintar menertawakan dirinya. Halilintar menertawakan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Halilintar tertawa karena berpikir dia bisa saja menangis. Halilintar tertawa karena ternyata patah hati bisa semenyakitkan ini.

Ying sakit. Hatinya tercerabut. Dadanya seakan ditusuk sembilu tajam mendengar tawa Halilintar yang begitu menyakiti telinga dan hatinya.

Halilintar terluka. Ying jauh lebih terluka.

"Kau bohong, Ying." Halilintar masih tertawa, meski nada frustasi itu terlalu kentara. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri membuat lelucon saat _mood_ -mu sedang jelek. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau juga tidak ingin aku pergi. Akui saja, Ying. Kenapa kau begitu keras menipu dirimu sendiri, huh?"

"Halilintar, tolong—"

Ying tersentak saat dirinya ditarik dalam dekapan. Halilintar memeluknya erat, selaras dengan rasa sakit akibat permintaan Ying yang terlalu berat.

"Maaf." Wajah Halilintar tenggelam dalam tengkuk Ying. "Kau marah karena aku menyembunyikan jati diriku yang sebenarnya, kan? Kau marah karena aku tidak mengatakan padamu sejak awal kalau aku adalah Pangeran, kan? Tapi ... apa kau tahu untuk apa aku lakukan semua itu? Aku melakukannya untukmu, Ying. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin ... kau merasa tidak pantas berada di sampingku hanya karena status sosial yang mengalir dalam darahku."

Ingin sekali rasanya, Ying membalas dekapan Halilintar. Menepuk-nepuk punggug kokoh yang sedang rapuh. Menenangkan pria itu dengan bisikan 'aku mencintaimu.'

"Aku mencintaimu, Ying." Halilintar benar-benar terluka."Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu sampai aku lupa siapa diriku. Tolong, katakan kau tidak menginginkan semua ini. Katakan kau tidak ingin kembali. Kau butuh aku. Anak kita butuh ayahnya, Ying."

Dalam dekapan Halilintar, Ying menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras. Menyisakan jejak-jejak perih di kemeja Halilintar.

Mereka saling berpeluk. Perasaan mereka sama sekali tidak berbeda. Ying membalas peluk seerat yang ia bisa. Mengatakan lewat bahasa tubuh bahwa dia juga sebenarnya tersiksa.

Halilintar kehilangan. Ying juga kehilangan. Kenapa mereka harus begitu berbeda? Kenapa mereka harus terjebak dalam jalinan benang yang rumit dan berbelit? Seandainya saja bisa, Ying ingin dilahirkan kembali menjadi seorang bangsawan. Atau seburuk-buruknya seorang Cinderella yang bisa bahagia selamanya dalam pernikahan beda kasta.

Ying tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya hanyut lebih lama dalam pelukan Halilintar, atau hatinya akan kembali luluh.

Pelukan dilepas. Dengan mata berair, Ying berkata tegas. "Aku tidak bisa." _Tolong Halilintar. Jangan percaya padaku. Sesungguhnya apa yang aku katakan semua tak lebih dari kebohongan._ "Pernikahan ini sudah rusak. Kita sudah berada dalam fase dimana kita sudah tidak cocok. Aku berselingkuh dan kau berbohong. Apa yang telah kita lakukan telah menodai sumpah pernikahan yang seharunya kita jaga sampai mati. Terlebih lagi, kita tidak menikah secara sah. Namamu dan namaku belum diakui negara sebagai pasangan suami istri. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan, Halilintar. Tolong, jangan buat aku semakin sulit."

Hatinya tiba-tiba kosong. Halilintar melihat cincin platinum diletakkan di atas meja. dikelilingi perkamen dari Halilintar yang ditinggalkan untuk Ying sebelum ia bekerja.

Halilintar tersenym. Senyumannya menadai bahwa ia baru saja mengalami kekalahan. Keingianannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan terasa begitu percuma. Halilintar tidak lagi mengerti apa yang ingin Ying ceritakan lewat air matanya. Halilintar terlalu dibingungkan dengan keadaan dimana ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata, mana yang fatamorgana.

Selanjutnya, Halilintar melangkah mendekat. Wajah Ying yang basah ditangkup dengan kedua tangan. Ying ditenggelamkan dalam ciuman yang sangat lembut. Sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang paling menyakitkan.

Barangkali Halilintar mengerti. Barangkali ia sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini meski mereka menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk berdebat. Ia tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti Ying akan belajar tentang kerelaan. Mungkin Halilintar dan Ying tidak bisa bersama saat ini. Tapi tidak bisakah ia berharap _happy ending_ di kehidupannya yang lain. Ying peracaya, Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk mempersatukan cinta dengan cara yang tidak diduga manusia. Sama seperti Adam dan Hawa yang dipertemukan kembali setelah terpisah jarak yang sebegitu jauhnya.

Setidaknya, Ying berharap kisahnya dan Halilintar berakhir seperti itu.

Mata Ying terpejam, meski air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa makan. Jaga anak kita." Bisik Halilintar saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Sampai kapan pun aku tetap akan mencintaimu, Ying."

Itu adalah tanda bahwa Halilintar juga menyerah. Tubuh Ying merosot ke lantai saat sosok Halilintar menghilang di balik pintu. Wanita itu membekap mulutnya, menahan tangis yang semakin lama-semakin menjadi-jadi

Adakah gunanya Ying menyesal sekarang?

.

.

.

 _ **I choose you. And I'll choose you over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you.**_

— _ **(Unknown)**_

 _ **Sunshine on You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A/ N : Halo ini dipersembahkan teruntuk the belated birthday Girl, **Betelguese Bellatrix.** Semoga kamu suka ya.

Sedikit klarifikasi, cerita ini konsepnya lumayan lama, terinspirasai dari serial OVA Attack On Titan (No Regret). Dimana settingnya masih abad pertengahan. Kalau sulit bayangin distriknya kayak apa, aku saranin nonton OVA itu. hehe.

Sekali lagi, aku harap feel ff ini bisa nyampe ke pembaca. Oh iya, aku juga minta maaf karena tema ff ini untuk dewasa. Bukannya sengaja, tapi untuk keperluan cerita hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Fureene.


End file.
